Kaylee's Future
by junebelle
Summary: Kaylee has news for Garrett, she musters up the courage to tell them. When an unlikely visitor changes the course of everything.
1. Chapter 1

Garret leaned against the table. His head in his hands, he was waiting for her to come home. The night was settling in and Aiden was cooing on the window sill. The night was sinking to the ground, the stars coming out, and he imagined them shining down on her as she came from the lake. Her hair tousled in the night air, a hum in her throat, a light air in her step. Kaylee was a vision, no man needed sight to see that.

But he heard no footsteps no creak of the door. She had been gone to bathe to long, and he began to worry. His foot tapping, Aiden knew the sign of anxiety and flew to his side. Garret stood then, and walked to the fire, he felt the warmth, and patiently waited. Kaylee stood outside their fenced in yard, they were awaiting news from Arthur, another mission, another adventure beating around the corner. But here they were behind the picket fence. Saving Camelot. A fluke? Sometimes Kaylee wondered, her hand drifted to her stomach where the swell of new life pulsed. She smiled to herself. It was time to tell him, but then she would have to sit out. Have to wait to join him in the field again, and here was the curse and the joy of her womanhood, beating beneath her skin.

Garrett let out a sigh as he heard the familiar pitter pat of her feet. Kaylee opened the door and hovered there for a moment. He turned and smiled at her.

"Garrett, I'm sorry I worried you,"  
"A knight of the round table taking a little longer at the bath? Why worry?" 

She laughed and he was solid again.

"Garrett I have news, you might want to sit down for this one?"  
"What Vikings pillaging? A dragon to slay? Maidens in distress?"

Kaylee gently pushed him down in his chair, and sat in his lap. He held her close to him, and felt her soft breathing on his neck. This was the peace he never thought he find. Then there was a gust of wind, disturbed Aiden shrieked. The shutters shook.

"Garret?!" Kaylee asked.

In walked a hooded figure, and Garret stopped, holding Kaylee close, those footsteps they sounded so familiar. A chuckle came from under the cloak.

"He recognizes me,"

And the voice beneathe the hood chimed. Kaylee stood up, grabbing her sword from the mantle.

"Still playing with Daddy's toys?" the figure asked.

Kaylee rushed the figure, who snapped her fingers and Kaylee was frozen in place. 

"Amazing," the figure started. "I remember this fear. I remember meeting myself, and I know what happens next."

"Get out of my home," Kaylee shouted.

Garrett moved , and with a flick of the wrist the woman had him still as well.

"Stay." She commanded.

She moved toward him, and touched his face. There was nostalgia in her finger tips, and Garret shook his head. It couldn't be. It was impossible.

"I missed you," she said. 

The woman pulled back her hood, and kissed Garret passionately on the lips. Kaylee was stunned into silence, and watched frozen as the hooded figure pulled back from her husband, and Kaylee stared at her own face.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not possible," Garret said.

Kaylee was speechless. She had just watched her husband kiss herself?

"Garrett she is a sorceress. Kill her!"

Garret reached for his own sword above the mantle, and found his muscles tense, as if a tight wire were holding his bones.

"Aiden!" He called.

The bird swooped in and went for the imposter Kaylee's eyes. The imposter blew him a kiss and the bird dropped with a quiet thud on the door.

"Now that the initial nonsense is finished, you'd think a woman could feel welcome in her own home," She took a seat by the fire and propped her feet up. She gazed into the fire, and frowned. And ancient sadness hovered briefly on her features and then she smiled. Looking at Kaylee who still frozen was horrified.

"What are you?" she demanded.

"oh, call me Kay. It will make things easier. It's what I go by ever since the Great War,"

"Great War?"

"Oh Kaylee don't spoil it. Now I believe I interrupted something important, oh yes that's right you were about to tell our darling the great news. Well don't let me stop you dear."

Kaylee stammered, catching her breath.

"Not until you tell me who you are."

"I was so stubborn," kay said.

Garrett had never wanted so badly to see what was going on in front of him. He could hear the voices of the woman he loved, but there was something off putting about Kay who claimed to be his wife, he took a deep breath in.

"If you are also Kaylee then how are you here Kay? Time Travel? You must be a witch, and I can assure you my wife is no witch."

"Not yet. " Kay said.

Again there was an echo of regret. 

"How I got here is of little consequence. It's why I'm here. Garrett you have to leave with me now. If you don't Camelot, and our very existence as we know it will vanish."

"He's not going anywhere with you." Kaylee fumed.

"Oh of course he is. I've seen it. I saw it all and I know what will happen if I don't bring him. Or don't you care about her."

Garret was very still. Kaylee's eyes welled up.

"Her?" Kaylee asked.

"Kaylee? Who is she talking about? Julianna…" Garrett asked.

"No love. My mother is already gone. But our daughter still has hope, and she needs her father Kaylee. Surely you know how badly a girl needs her father."

There was a silence in the room. Kaylee could feel her heart swell, her arms ached to cradle her stomach. To shield her child from this woman.

"Kaylee, are you pregnant?" Garrett asked.

"Yes. She is." Kay said.

Garrett couldn't help himself he smiled, he had never felt this happiness, but it was quickly followed by a deep sense of dread.

"Let us go. You have our attention. We won't harm you," Garrett said.

"No. I still might. Prove to me that you are…me." Kaylee said.

"Isn't Garret's instinctual trust in me enough for you Kaylee? No? Fine. Ask me anything. Only something we would know."

Kaylee inhaled. Her mind buzzed with memories of Garrett, but this woman was a sorceress, she was a force to be reckoned with. Did she possess telepathy? Then Garrett asked his own question.

"Where did we spend our honey moon?"

"Well, we went to the seaside, but that's not where we spent our first night together. We went to the cave where I healed your wound, and I waited for you under the waterfall, your hands were so gentle I felt like we could take on the world. And when you…"

"Fine. You're me," Kaylee cut her off.

With a chuckle, Kay released them, and they fell to the ground. Garrett immediately rushing to Kaylee's side and holding her up.

"I'm pregnant Garrett not an invalid," Kaylee said.

Garrett rested his hands on her stomach, he rubbed his thumbs in a circle. And slowly embraced her, her waist secure in his grasp. He rested his head in the crevice of her neck. Kaylee shivered. Garrett tilted her head back, and brushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her deeply, and Kaylee returned. Remembering that Kay had touched her husband she pulled him fiercely to her and wrapped her hand in his hair. Her knuckles white. She bit his lip, and his breath caught.

" I can't believe I'm jealous of you. You are so incapable, you know nothing." Kay turned her attention back to the fire and waited for the lovers to pull away. Garrett pulled Kaylee close and faced his wife.

"Alright Kay, you're going to tell us everything right now before I even consider going with you,"

"There is only so much I am allowed to say. Merlin has warned me against altering time to much, he had forbidden me to learn the spell. I wanted to as soon as I knew of it's existence. I wanted so badly to bring you back Garrett. I was nothing after you," Kay trailed off.

"What?" Kaylee demanded, squeezing his arm tighter.

"See, there I go. Saying too much. I can't do anything to stop it. But if we don't save our daughter then everything will be lost," Kay stopped.

"Why can't I help my daughter in the future, Kay?" Garrett asked.

"Because you died ten years after she was born. Where I have come from our girl has turned sixteen, and she is so lovely she looks just like you Garrett,"

"Impossible, you haven't aged. I mean I haven't aged…" Kaylee began.

"No. That's because I'm not…as I was before Garrett passed."

"You tell me right now how we save Garrett, you act as if you know the future."

"I know what the future could be. But I know the past. We don't save Garrett, Merlin made that clear. We save Lilianna, we save our kingdom, we save our world."

Suddenly there was a flash outside, an arrow shot into the stables. The horses began neighing as the wood set on fire. Garrett and Kaylee stood only for a moment, and then grabbed their weapons, moving to free the horses are more arrows came down on their home. Kay followed them, nostalgically. She hung in the doorway and watched as the couple moved as one, as if they were of the same mind. And arrow whizzed by Kaylee's head and she watched the fire set inside Garrett as he put his horse in front of her. She still couldn't fathom that his spirit would burn out, that she would be the cause of it. But then she had always been a burden, one way or another.

Kay flicked her wrist and everything was still. She gestured to the arrows suspended in the air, and they crumbled like dust. She only had to snap her fingers, and their fate would set in motion again, but this time Kay was determined to do right by Garrett.

"To hell with the world, I will save my family," Kay said as she stroked Garrett's hand.

She snapped her fingers, and Kaylee and Garret were startled, the attack had vanished, the fire on the barn a soft crackle.

"They're out of ammunition. But they will be back. We need to move. " Kay said.

"Who are they?" Kaylee demanded.

"Rupert's revenge."


End file.
